


Timing is Everything

by samann98



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samann98/pseuds/samann98
Summary: Jonah wants to be honest with Cyrus about his feelings, but he just can't seem to find the right time to tell him.





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place during the summer because it was supposed to be posted in the summer but I never got around to finishing it. It's now November and it's finally done so enjoy!

Jonah Beck’s crush on Cyrus Goodman is obvious to everyone…except for Cyrus. Jonah could probably yell through a bullhorn in the middle of the quad at school that he likes him, and Cyrus would just laugh and tell him to stop playing around.

Jonah’s crazy about him, has been since the moment Cyrus first said hello to him, voice cracking adorably when he did it. Since then Jonah’s taken every opportunity he can just to be around Cyrus.

It’s been a thing for months now; Cyrus, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah hanging out together. If someone had told Cyrus at the beginning of the school year that his group of friends would now include _the_ Jonah Beck, he’d probably cry from laughing so hard at the utter ridiculousness of the suggestion.

But now it really is no big deal for Cyrus to meet up with Jonah before school to exchange pleasantries and go over homework together. It’s basically a regular occurrence for the foursome to chill in the Andi Shack after school or at The Spoon dipping baby taters in chocolate milkshakes.

Now that school’s ended for the year and summer’s started they’ve had plenty of free time to spend together. Cyrus’ dad put up a bench swing out on the deck in their backyard so Cyrus and Jonah have taken to reclining on it together just talking and enjoying the gorgeous weather.

At the moment, the pair is sitting on the bench facing each other with a big bowl of green grapes between them. They’ve been tossing them at each other for the last hour and apparently Cyrus has stumbled upon literally the _only_ thing Jonah Beck struggles at because he has yet to catch a single grape in his mouth since they started.

“You’re not very good at this,” Cyrus teases when Jonah misses out on catching another grape, this one bouncing off his nose in comedic fashion.

Jonah’s face lights up with its usual million-watt smile as he waves a dismissive hand. “What are you talking about? I’m _amazing_. I could do this in my sleep.”

Cyrus points to the scattered grapes covering the deck. “Tell that to the pile of grapes on the floor which you’re cleaning up by the way.”

Jonah stands and cleans up the mess without argument. After discarding all the grapes, he sits back down next to Cyrus, who has grabbed a handful of fresh fruit and announces, “Watch and learn.”

He throws each grape into the air and catches them with ease, garnering thunderous applause from Jonah. “Now that was impressive.”

Cyrus does an exaggerated bow, blowing kisses to an imaginary audience. “Thank you. Thank you. See, this is the type of quality entertainment you get when you hang out with me.”

Jonah grins at him, nodding in agreement. “Oh, it’s definitely quality. 10/10 would recommend.”

Both boys laugh and Cyrus completely misses the fondness in Jonah’s eyes when he looks at him. He also doesn’t see the nervous way he bites his bottom lip before speaking to Cyrus again.

“Hey, Cyrus. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure. What is it?” Cyrus inquires before picking up more grapes and popping them into his mouth.

Jonah hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before saying, “Tomorrow night they’re doing this movie in the park thing where they project a movie on this big screen and everybody sits on blankets with snacks and stuff to watch outside. It’s pretty cool, at least I think it is, and I wanted to know if…if you’d want to go…with me.”

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Cyrus replies almost immediately and Jonah breathes a sigh of relief. He was worried Cyrus would decline his invitation.

“Really?”

“Of course. It sounds like fun and I’m sure Andi and Buffy would love that too.”

Cyrus is about to grab his phone to contact the girls, but Jonah places a hand on his arm to stop him. As much as Jonah loves Andi and Buffy, he wants to spend time with Cyrus alone on a proper date and he can’t possibly do that with the young ladies there.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that you have to buy tickets in advance and I only bought the two for us.”

There’s a look on Jonah’s face that Cyrus can’t place. He could probably figure out what his expression means if he thought about it just a little longer. But instead Cyrus just shrugs it off, chalks it up to his ability to overanalyze things, and focuses on Andi and Buffy. He doesn’t even notice Jonah’s hand is still on his arm.

“I’m sure it’ll be easy enough to get two more. I’m gonna text the girls. I think Andi probably has a blanket big enough for all of us to share.”

“Great.” Jonah manages a smile despite the tone of disappointment in his voice.

Jonah wonders if Cyrus will hear his displeasure, but he’s already preoccupied with pulling out his phone and rapidly typing out a message to his friends so he fails to see Jonah’s less than enthused expression about the prospect of Andi and Buffy joining them tomorrow night.

*****

As expected, Andi and Buffy both want to go to the movie in the park with the boys, it is quite easy to buy two more tickets, and Andi _does_ have a huge blanket for them to share. Jonah resists the urge to sigh dramatically because a group outing is not what he had in mind for tonight at all.

Jonah wanted Cyrus to himself, not just hanging out together at each other’s houses but on a real date. Maybe he’d finally get a chance to make his move, tell Cyrus how he feels, intertwine their fingers, and watch the movie side-by-side but with Buffy and Andi with them there’s no chance of that happening now.

It’s a beautiful summer night though; a perfect one to spend outside. There’s a nice breeze and not a cloud in the sky so the stars are visible. The group manages to snag a prime spot near the back and spread out their blanket on the grass. Cyrus has provided the snacks, making sure to pack everyone’s favorite, twizzlers for Buffy, skittles for Andi, peanut M&Ms for Jonah, and gummy worms for himself.

Once the four friends get comfortable, Andi and Buffy already chatting animatedly, Jonah grabs Cyrus’ bag and passes out the candy. He gives the girls theirs but when he gets to Cyrus, he’s feeling playful. Cyrus brings out that side of him without even trying. Jonah pretends to hand him the bag of gummy worms but pulls it away just as Cyrus reaches for it.

“Seriously?” Cyrus complains, tries to frown at him but can’t help the goofy smile tugging at his lips when he moves to grab for his candy but Jonah pulls it out of reach a second time.

Jonah grins brightly while Cyrus releases a sigh, questioning, “Is this really what you want to do right now?” When Jonah shrugs, Cyrus reminds him, “I’m the one who bought that candy in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t, but it’s not my fault you’re too slow, Goodman.”

They continue this dance for longer than necessary with Jonah managing to keep Cyrus’ candy away from him. At one point, Jonah is pretty sure he hears Buffy mutter under her breath, “They’re both ridiculous” to which Andi responds, “I think it’s cute.”

Jonah wonders if the girls know how he feels then why hasn’t Cyrus caught on yet. He’s either in deep denial or completely oblivious because it seems like Jonah’s heart is on display for Cyrus to take every time they’re together, but the young man doesn’t realize it

Apparently, Cyrus also has yet to realize just how close they are right now because he’s still trying to get his candy back and his face is mere inches away from Jonah’s and it would be so easy to just lean in and—

“Ah-ha, got it!” Cyrus lifts the bag of gummy worms victoriously over his head after finally retrieving them. “You’re the worst,” he adds fondly, pointing a finger at Jonah, who’s hoping the blush adoring his cheeks isn’t too noticeable.

“If you two are done with…whatever that was, the movie’s about to start,” Buffy tells them smartly and makes sure to throw Jonah one of her infamous eye rolls as if to say, “You’re hopeless,” and Jonah can’t say he doesn’t agree with her unspoken assessment of him.

His and Cyrus’ moment is completely forgotten when the opening notes to Good Morning Baltimore begin and Cyrus is too busy singing along with Tracy Turnblad to give Jonah a second thought.

Jonah focuses his attention on Cyrus rather than the movie, watching him instead of the musical proves far more interesting. Cyrus has little cute quirks about him that Jonah can’t help but find endearing like the way he separates his gummy worms by colors and eats them in a certain order or the fact that he knows the entirety of Hairspray the musical by heart and has no trouble belting out all the songs and even gets up with Buffy and Andi to do some of the dances.

“Don’t judge us, Jonah,” Cyrus warns as he and the girls dance to Ladies’ Choice.

Jonah smiles up at him, placing a hand over his heart and telling him sincerely, “I would never.”

“Remember how we’d do all the dances from this movie?” Andi asks, and her friends both nod.

Buffy adds, “This one and all the High School Musicals. Cyrus’ crush on Zac Efron was _legendary_.”

“ _Was_ legendary? It’s _still_ legendary,” he corrects her. “Have you _seen_ Zac Efron?”

Irrational jealously over Cyrus’ affection for an actor he will likely never meet is not a good look, but Jonah still hears himself blurt out, “I don’t think he’s that great.”

Cyrus lets out an overdramatic gasp while the girls both shake their heads, muttering in unison, “Oh, here we go.”

Insulting Zac Efron must be some grave mistake because the look Cyrus gives Jonah could possibly set him ablaze, and if Jonah’s being honest, he kind of likes the fire in Cyrus’ eyes. “Zac Efron is one of our generation’s greatest performers,” Cyrus declares, “a true triple threat.”

Jonah snorts, retorting, “Yeah, a triple threat who couldn’t even sing his own parts in the first High School Musical.”

Cyrus’ mouth drops open while Jonah just crosses his arms, unwilling to change his opinion until Cyrus announces, “That’s it. We can no longer be friends, Jonah Beck. I refuse to be friends with someone who could be so disrespectful to Zac Efron.”

Jonah’s eyes widen and he rushes to grab Cyrus’ arm to pull him down beside him. “Whoa, let’s not do anything crazy.”

Cyrus lifts an eyebrow at him expectedly, and Jonah’s quick to take back his original thoughts on the actor. “Zac Efron’s good, really good, some might even say great at what he does. In fact, Bet On It is probably one of the best performances I’ve ever seen.”

“Laying it on a little thick now, aren’t we?” Buffy inquires with a smirk but when Cyrus beams at him, Jonah feels his excessive praise of Zac Efron’s acting is totally worth it.

They watch the movie without incident after that. The trio sings every song and even gets Jonah to dance with them during You Can’t Stop the Beat. When Hairspray ends they call out for an encore but the screen goes black and there’s an announcement that the movie night is over. No one’s in a real rush to leave so the four friends choose to stay in the park, lounging on the blanket and using the opportunity to gaze at the stars.

Cyrus knows the constellations, and Jonah files away this information as just another reason to be head over heels for him. He’s pointing them out, voice soft and full of wonder, and Jonah _aches_ , wanting more than ever to be honest with him about how he’s feeling.

“Hey, Cyrus,” he calls out, and Cyrus turns his head to look at him, waiting for him to speak again, but Jonah feels as though he’s swallowed his tongue. He can’t find his voice, can’t say what he really wants to.

Fortunately, he’s bailed out of telling Cyrus anything by Andi, who’s just received a text. “Oh, guys, cosmic bowling tomorrow night at The Alley. We’re going, right?”

Buffy sits up as she replies, “I’d never miss out on an opportunity to kick all your butts and look cool while doing it.”

Cyrus rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, “Wow, who could possibly turn _that_ down? You’re in too, right, Jonah?”

Before Jonah can answer, Buffy does it for him. “You’re going, Cyrus, so _of course_ Jonah’s going.”

Andi not-so-subtly nudges Buffy with her elbow, giving her a warning look but Buffy is anything but apologetic. Cyrus ignores them both and tells him, “It wouldn’t be as much fun without you.”

Though Jonah would rather spend time alone with Cyrus, he still smiles at him and agrees to the plan. “Yeah, sure.”

“Yay, bowling!” Cyrus exclaims. “I’m totally going to embarrass myself and the ugly shoes are awful but still… _yay_!”

“I bet you’d look cute in ugly bowling shoes,” Jonah muses without thinking, eyes going wide upon realizing he’s said that comment aloud and not just in his head.

Jonah winces, expecting the worst reaction from Cyrus, but is shocked when he responds, “I _would_ look cute, wouldn’t I?”

Buffy laughs loudly when Jonah just nods emphatically at a grinning Cyrus and stands up from her spot on the blanket, pulling Andi with her. “I think it’s time to call it a night. You really are hopeless,” she adds in an undertone to Jonah, patting his shoulder genially.

The girls leave the boys to clean up their spot. They throw away their candy wrappers and are in the process of folding up the blanket together when Cyrus says, “Hey, you didn’t get a chance to tell me what you wanted to say earlier.”

Jonah’s nervous, being put on the spot like this and being so close to Cyrus under his questioning gaze. “I…” He hesitates, the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he holds them back. “I was going to suggest we do a High School Musical marathon at my house, so we can get a full appreciation of Zac Efron’s work.”

Cyrus’ face lights up and he exclaims, “Yes! We need to do that, and I can teach you all the steps to We’re All in This Together!”

The idea of sitting through six hours of Disney musicals doesn’t initially sound that appealing to Jonah, but if it makes Cyrus happy, he’ll gladly watch all three movies plus the dance-along and sing-along editions as well.

*****

The bowling alley is already packed with people when the group arrives on Friday night. Cosmic bowling has always drawn a big turnout to The Alley. There’s mostly a younger crowd there enjoying the bowling, the glow in the dark atmosphere, the music, and just being out of the house on a summer night.

Knowing the place would be so crowded, Andi called ahead to make sure they got a lane and once everyone was paid for and they got their shoes, the foursome headed to their lane. On the way there, they say hello to some of their classmates from school.

Jonah and Cyrus take seats next to each other to change into their shoes and Cyrus can’t help showing his off with an impromptu fashion show.

“I look good, right?” Cyrus asks, pointing to his glowing shoes and Jonah answers without hesitation.

“Always.”

They smile warmly at each other until Cyrus speaks up again, “Let’s go pick out our balls. I want a green one.”

Of course, Jonah makes sure to find Cyrus the exact one he wants before settling on a blue ball for himself. Andi’s gotten herself a pink ball and Buffy an orange one. After Jonah types in nicknames for everyone into the system, Andi-man, The Slayer, Cy-Guy, and Jo-Lama-Jama, they start the game.

As Andi takes her turn, Cyrus says, “Promise you won’t make fun of me when I fail spectacularly at this?”

Jonah shakes his head at him. “I doubt you’ll fail at this, Cyrus, and if you do, I’m sure it won’t be _spectacularly_. Mediocrely at best.”

Cyrus playfully swats him across the arm, causing Jonah to laugh. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Andi manages to knock down six pins in her first two turns and gets high-fives from her friends. When it’s Buffy’s turn, she takes her stance and announces, “I’m _so_ gonna crush this.”

“This one’s never had a confidence problem,” Andi reveals, pointing to Buffy, who easily hits a strike on her first and second tries.

The group gives her fist bumps and Buffy smirks at them, taking a seat and crossing her legs. “Good luck, boys.”

Cyrus’ eyes roll skyward as he gets up to take his turn. Jonah can’t stop help himself from cheering for him. “You got this, Cyrus.”

He turns back to Jonah and flashes him a bright grin before taking a deep breath and rolling the ball down the lane. He succeeds in knocking down three pins which is three more than he expected. Cyrus only hits one the next time but he still gets a round of applause from the trio.

Jonah’s up next and like Buffy, hits a strike on his first turn. He doesn’t get a strike the next time but enjoys the way Cyrus cheers the loudest for him.

The group continues their game, talking, laughing, and dancing while still playing. About halfway through, Cyrus goes to get everyone some food. He comes back with greasy goodness for them and just as Jonah is about to bite into an onion ring, he glances over at Cyrus, who has gotten himself an order of cheese fries. He reaches over to steal one, but Cyrus slaps at his hand before he can snatch one of his fries.

“You have your own food,” Cyrus points out, and Jonah pouts at him, literally _pouts_ , bottom lip protruding and quivering and he doesn’t even care how ridiculous he probably looks. “Jonah…no.”

Jonah doesn’t stop with the face, and Cyrus gives in, holding out his basket of fries so Jonah can have some. Cyrus inquires, “Have I mentioned you’re the worst?”

“Once or twice, but I know you don’t mean it,” Jonah replies with what he knows is the smuggest expression he can muster.

“You’re right. I don’t,” Cyrus murmurs, and Jonah nearly chokes on his food. Cyrus’ eyes widen and he rushes to pat Jonah on the back all the while asking, “Are you okay?”

Jonah nods, still coughing, his eyes watering slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Cyrus questions, and the hand that was patting Jonah’s back is now rubbing it comfortingly and Jonah feels his cheeks warm up. He’s grateful for the darkness of the bowling alley so Cyrus can’t see him blushing.

“I’m good, Cyrus. Thanks.” He moves away from him a bit, and something flashes across Cyrus’ face but the expression comes and goes so fast that Jonah doesn’t get the chance to catalog it.

“It’s my turn,” Jonah tells him, “so I should probably…” He trails off, standing up from his seat and ignoring what he knows is Buffy’s “you’re hopeless” eye roll so he can bowl. He can feel Cyrus’ eyes on him but he tries not to let it distract him. It doesn’t work though because Jonah throws two gutter balls in a row.

When he takes a seat back next to Cyrus, Jonah waits for him to comment on his less than stellar bowling, but he doesn’t say anything. Cyrus just offers him a few more cheese fries, and Jonah smiles at him in thanks.

By the end of the game, Buffy has won easily, Jonah comes in second despite his two gutter balls, and Andi and Cyrus tie for third. Since it’s still early, the group decides to play a second game but this time in teams, boys vs. girls.

“Isn’t that a little cliché?” Andi inquires as she picks up her ball so she can bowl first. “And also not even the tiniest bit fair since you know we’re going to win.” She and Buffy laugh while Cyrus and Jonah exchange offended looks.

“I guess Buffy isn’t the only one who doesn’t have a confidence problem. Okay so, losing team buys the next round of mozzarella sticks?” Cyrus suggests and they agree.

Unfortunately for him and Jonah, it’s not even a contest. Buffy and Andi beat the boys by double digits, Cyrus complains that Andi was holding back in the first game, but the girls just giggle and send the guys on their way to get them more food.

As they wait for their order, Cyrus is still bemoaning their loss and the knowledge that Andi can actually bowl quite well. “Can you believe that? All this time and I had no idea Andi was a ringer. Junior bowling league champion? I can’t believe my best friend would keep such a big secret from me. Well, at least I know _you’d_ never do that.”

Jonah wants to laugh because he _is_ keeping a secret from Cyrus, one a whole lot bigger than Andi’s secret past as a bowling league champion. “Well, I mean, sometimes people have reasons, _good_ reasons, for keeping secrets,” Jonah says, running a hand nervously through his hair. “Sometimes keeping secrets can stop people from getting hurt.”

Cyrus disagrees with him, “Hmm, I don’t know about that. Secrets can end up hurting everyone involved once they’re revealed. Fortunately we don’t have to worry about that because there aren’t any secrets between us. Unless…you’re not some secret racquetball league champion or something like that, are you?”

He points a suspicious finger at Jonah, who laughs softly. “No, not that I know of.”

“’You know, it’s important that you share these types of things with your friends, Jonah, because if I found out you were hiding a secret life as a racquetball champion, well, I just don’t know if our friendship would be able to survive,” Cyrus states in dramatic fashion and Jonah can’t hide the fond expression that’s most likely covering his face.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me hiding a secret like that, so I think we’ll be safe.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to lose you…or our friendship,” Cyrus adds belatedly.

Their order comes right then so Jonah doesn’t get the opportunity to address that moment between them. However, as they’re walking back to their lane, Jonah takes a chance and decides to try and ask Cyrus out again.

“So, the city carnival opens up tomorrow, and I was hoping you and me could—”

Before Jonah can finish his sentence, Buffy cuts him off with the same news he was just about to share. “The carnival starts tomorrow, we’re all going, I’m eating my weight in funnel cakes, and you guys can’t stop me.”

Andi’s quick to remind her, “Buffy, you’ve tried that for the past five years, and you always end up getting sick around your third one. What makes you think this year is going to be any different?”

“Because I’m prepared this time,” she replies, and her companions share a look between them. “I am!” Buffy exclaims when she sees their apprehensive expressions. “Just wait and see.”

“This never ends well,” Cyrus informs Jonah, who has never attended a carnival with the trio and is unaware of Buffy’s history with funnel cakes. “But we always have a good time. That’s what you were going to say, right, about all of us going to the carnival?”

Jonah considers being honest, admitting that no, he wasn’t going to suggest they all go to the carnival, that he just wanted it to be the two of them, but he keeps his feelings to himself. His nervousness gets the best of him once again.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was going to say. How’s tomorrow evening sound, maybe around five?”

His three friends all agree with his suggestion and though Jonah laughs and has a good time the rest of the evening, he still can’t help feeling disappointed that he’s squandered another chance to spend time alone with Cyrus.

*****

It’s nearly six by the time they finally get to the carnival the next evening. Buffy blames Cyrus for their late start, claiming he took too long to get ready.

“Do you think I just wake up looking like this?” Cyrus questions, pointing at himself as they walk into the carnival grounds and find it already bustling with people.

Buffy smirks at Jonah as she responds, “I don’t know. What do you think, Jonah? Anything you’d like to add about how Cyrus looks this afternoon?”

In Jonah’s opinion, Cyrus could be wearing a potato sack and still be the cutest person walking around the carnival. He’s sure that’s what Buffy would like for him to say just so he can potentially embarrass himself in front of Cyrus.

However, Jonah’s saved from any humiliation when Andi steps in to ask, “So, what should we do first? Get some cotton candy, ride on the Ferris wheel…ooh, bumper cars. I love bumper cars! Let’s do the bumper cars!”

The group laughs at Andi’s enthusiasm and follows her over to the bumper cars. They each get their own car and once they get started, the four friends drive around trying to bump into each other.

Jonah and Cyrus end up face-to-face in a standoff but instead of going right at each other, Jonah decides to give Cyrus his sad eyes and pout combo, hoping it’ll stop Cyrus from running into him. “You wouldn’t actually bump me, would you, Cyrus?”

Cyrus scratches at his chin, pretending to be deep in thought before answering. “You know, part of me wants to say, ‘No, of course not’ but the other part of me is yelling, ‘Get him!’ And I’m pretty sure that’s the part of me that’s gonna win out.”

Before Jonah can even attempt to move out of the way, Cyrus comes flying in, bumping his car clear across the floor. When Jonah’s vehicle finally stops sliding, he narrows his eyes at Cyrus, who grins apologetically at him.

“Sorry?” He offers, not even the least bit sincerely, and Jonah grips his steering wheel, ready for payback.

“Oh, you’re gonna be sorry.”

Jonah starts his car back up and knocks into Cyrus at full speed. He’s pleased with himself until Cyrus bumps him right back. They continue to knock into each other, not even concerned about trying to bump Andi or Buffy, until their turn finally ends and they’re forced to give up their vehicles.

Buffy wants to find the funnel cake stand next and Andi goes with her, but the boys decide to go play a few more games. Cyrus is still complaining about the bumper car fiasco as they walk to the next attraction.

“I can’t believe you did that. You almost knocked me onto the carnival grounds.”

Jonah shrugs in response. “Well, you started it. I was perfectly fine not bumping into you.”

Jonah thinks he might sound a little more bitter about the situation than necessary, but in his defense, he figured they’d be sharing cotton candy at this point, not trying to kill each other in bumper cars.

He’s about to apologize for his attitude when Cyrus surprises Jonah by grabbing his wrist suddenly and pulling him over to where the balloon darts game is. He pays for three chances and then turns to ask Jonah, “Watch me play?”

Jonah nods, because of course, he’ll watch Cyrus do just about anything. Cyrus picks up the first dart, aims, and hits one of the balloons with surprising accuracy. Jonah’s just about to make a comment about it when he does it a second time and then a third.

The game’s operator hands Cyrus a big stuffed penguin that he immediately gives to Jonah, a nervous smile crossing his lips. “Sorry for bumping into you…in a bumper car.”

Jonah laughs softly but then says, “You don’t have to apologize; I’m the one that was being stupid.

“You’re never stupid,” Cyrus tells him, and Jonah grins at him.

“So, is it okay if I still keep the penguin?” Jonah inquires after they’ve moved on from that game and are onto the next one.

Cyrus responds with a half-shrug, “I guess I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks.” They smile at each other until Jonah remembers how easily Cyrus won the darts game and asks him about it. “How did you get so good at darts?”

“Practice,” he replies simply, and when Jonah lifts a questioning eyebrow at him, Cyrus exclaims, “What?”

“Secret professional darts player, are we?”

A look of confusion crosses Cyrus’ face as he inquires, “Is there even such a thing as a professional darts player?”

“You’d know better than I would,” Jonah points out, dimples on display when Cyrus nudges him with his shoulder.

Cyrus’ playful expression changes to a serious one when he speaks again. “My parents used to argue a lot…before the divorce,” he explains in a soft voice, and Jonah nearly breaks his neck with how quickly he turns to look at Cyrus.

He doesn’t talk a lot about the time leading up to his parents’ divorce, and Jonah makes it a point of never asking him about it. But now that he’s willing to bring up the subject, Jonah is all ears.

“And we used to have this dartboard in the basement and I’d go down there when they’d start fighting, put on some headphones, and just start throwing darts. It sort of became a thing, you know, to just let out the frustration, but I got pretty good at it as evidenced by the penguin I just won for you.”

Cyrus gestures to the stuffed animal and Jonah says, “I think I’m going to name him Mr. Penguin. Don’t you think it’s super original?”

Cyrus agrees, “The most original name for a stuffed penguin ever.”

Jonah flashes him a smile but then turns serious again. “It must’ve been tough, dealing with your parents’ arguing all the time.”

“You’d think two shrinks could somehow make their marriage work, right?” He jokes, but neither boy laughs. “It’s better now despite the fact they both went out and married two more shrinks. At least I might get a discount on all the therapy sessions I’m probably going to need later in life.”

Cyrus chuckles lightly, but Jonah shakes his head and is quick to say, “Don’t joke like that.”

Jonah doesn’t like hearing Cyrus talk about himself that way, doesn’t like Cyrus thinking there’s something wrong with him that needs to be fixed when Jonah knows he’s great just the way he is.

Cyrus’ eyes widen in surprise at Jonah’s reaction to his statement, and he reaches out to place a hand on his arm to reassure him. “Hey, no, it’s okay. _I’m_ okay. I’m one of the lucky ones. I had Andi and Buffy to lean on; we had each other. Things weren’t perfect, nothing is, obviously, but they never got as bad as they could. Everything’s easier with them…and you.”

“Me?” Jonah blurts incredulously. “But I haven’t done anything. I wasn’t there when your parents—”

“You’re here now,” Cyrus reminds him, “and that’s all that matters.”

Jonah smiles, warmth spreading through him at the sound of Cyrus’ kind words. He wishes he could’ve been there for Cyrus during that difficult time but it means so much to Jonah that Cyrus appreciates their friendship now.

Jonah clears his throat, changing the subject to something a little more positive. “So, what should we do now? We could play another game or get churros, my treat.”

He’s surprised when Cyrus declines his offer for sweets and suggests they do another activity. “You know what, I’m feeling brave. Do you want to ride on the Ferris wheel with me?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jonah asks, thinking of the time when Cyrus shared a story with him about how he got sick while playing on a seesaw when he was five. “I don’t want you to get sick or anything.”

“I was okay on the bumper cars.”

“Yeah, but that was on the ground. The Ferris wheel is way up in the air.” He points to the ride which is quite tall and currently spinning. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Well, you’ll be with me, so I’ll be fine.”

Cyrus’ statement is so genuine that it leaves Jonah with no other choice but to just agree with him and follow Cyrus over to the line for the Ferris wheel.

The wait isn’t too long and when it finally gets to their turn, they put Mr. Penguin in one of the cubbies reserved for people to store their things while on the Ferris wheel. They take their seats on the bench and pull the railing down over them. Jonah tries not to think about how close he and Cyrus are and instead focus on the ride itself.

“You ready?” Jonah asks with a smile and Cyrus nods though he looks as if he’s already regretting his decision.

The Ferris wheel starts up and Jonah whoops excitedly. He’s enjoying himself until he looks over at Cyrus and realizes his eyes are shut tightly and he’s gripping the bar, holding on for dear life.

Before Jonah has a chance to speak, Cyrus cuts him off with a small shriek. “You were right. This wasn’t a good idea. I think…I think I want to get off. Jonah, I gotta get off this ride.”

Cyrus is starting to panic, and Jonah doesn’t know how to help him. He’s close to calling out to the ride operator to get him to stop the wheel but doesn’t want to embarrass Cyrus in front of all these people.

Jonah turns in his seat and calls Cyrus’ name, not wanting to touch him and risk making the situation worse. “Cyrus. Hey, Cyrus, can you open your eyes and look at me?”

He tries to keep his voice even as not to upset Cyrus more than he already is. Apparently, it works because Cyrus turns to him and slowly opens his eyes.

“Good. That’s good. Just focus on me, okay? Look at me and listen to my voice. Take a deep breath. You’re okay; you’re safe. I would never let anything happen to you.”

Jonah means every word he says and hopes he’s conveying his sincerity to Cyrus. He breathes deeply right along with Cyrus and fortunately for them not much time passes before the ride starts to slow and eventually come to a stop, only moving to let each pair out.

When it’s their turn to get off the ride, Cyrus nearly tumbles off the Ferris wheel but Jonah is right there to hold him steady. Jonah grabs Mr. Penguin, and they manage to make it over to a set of picnic tables to sit down. Cyrus still seems shaky but is doing much better now that he’s back on the ground.

“Can I do anything for you? Can I get you something, maybe a churro?” Jonah inquires with a small grin, hoping to try and cheer him up.

Cyrus chuckles softly but shakes his head. “No, I’m okay, just feeling silly for freaking out the way I did.”

“Don’t be. Mr. Penguin’s just glad you’re okay.” Jonah holds up the stuffed animal and Cyrus laughs in response. “Do you want to find the girls and leave?”

“No, I’m good; we can stay. Plus, I know if we try to pull Buffy away from those funnel cakes right now it wouldn’t be pretty.”

Jonah agrees, “You’re probably right about that. So, what should we do next? I’m going to assume that pirate ship ride is out of the question.”

Cyrus shudders at the thought of being on that boat ride swinging back and forth. “Yeah, I think so. But we could play a few games of skeeball. I’m so bad at it but it might still be fun.”

As the boys walk over to the skeeball machines, Cyrus’ nonchalant tone about the game has Jonah feeling suspicious. “Why do I think you might be trying to hustle me right now?”

“Me? Hustle you? Jonah, that’s completely ridiculous,” Cyrus says innocently.

“Uh-huh.” Jonah doesn’t believe him but doesn’t push the subject any further.

They pay for their turns and once their games start up it’s clear that Cyrus _has_ hustled Jonah. He’s amazing at the game, rolling each ball perfectly up the ramp into the spot with the highest point total each time. Cyrus wins another stuffed animal, a turtle this time.

Cyrus asks, “Guess what I’m going to name him?”

“Mr. Turtle,” Jonah responds, and Cyrus shakes his head.

“Mr. Turtle? Oh no, that would be silly.” Jonah frowns at his answer, hugging Mr. Penguin to his chest defensively before Cyrus adds, “His name is Sir Turtle and he demands your respect.”

“He definitely has it,” Jonah teases, making Mr. Penguin bow at Sir Turtle.

The boys goof off together, coming up with elaborate stories about Mr. Penguin and Sir Turtle and their adventures. Cyrus is just telling Jonah about the time Sir Turtle and Mr. Penguin were captured by the evil Lord Dolphin when he spots a photo booth.

“Hey, we should take pictures together,” he suggests, tugging Jonah inside before he can even give him a proper answer.

Once they’re sitting together inside the booth, Cyrus pays for the pictures while Jonah inquires, “Are you sure you want photographic evidence that you hang out with someone with this ugly mug?”

Jonah points to his own face, and Cyrus rolls his eyes at him. “Oh, _right_ , because you’re _so_ hideous.” Jonah grins at him and Cyrus groans, “Ugh, dimples, put them away!” His smile only widens and Cyrus playfully pushes at his shoulder.

The photo booth starts taking pictures and the boys get into several different poses. They do Charlie’s Angels, a silly one with them making goofy faces, one with serious expressions, and one with just Mr. Penguin and Sir Turtle.

For the last one Cyrus says they should do just a regular photo. Cyrus turns to the camera, smiling brightly, but Jonah is too busy gazing at him and thinking how incredibly lucky he is to have someone like Cyrus in his life that he doesn’t even realize when the flash goes off for the last picture.

When they emerge from the photo booth, Cyrus comments, “I bet they all turned out awesome.” He grabs the pictures from the tray and holds them up so they can both see them. “The Mr. Penguin and Sir Turtle picture is the best one so far.”

“Agreed,” Jonah concurs with a laugh.

When they get to the last picture, Cyrus chuckles softly. “You weren’t even looking at the camera for the last picture, Jonah, you were looking at…”

Cyrus trails off, unable to finish his statement, and once Jonah gets a better look at the photo, he understands why. Cyrus is grinning at the camera, but Jonah’s looking at Cyrus, and it’s plain as day that there’s nothing but love and affection in his eyes.

Cyrus glances between Jonah and the photograph several times, as if to make sure he’s not hallucinating. Jonah knows he has two options right now: run away or run away _fast_ ; however, he finds himself rooted to the spot when Cyrus calls out his name again.

“Jonah—”

“I can explain,” Jonah blurts, cutting Cyrus off before he has a chance to complete the rest of his sentence.

Cyrus nods and says, “Okay.” He waits for him to start talking again, but Jonah can’t seem to voice his thoughts aloud. Cyrus wasn’t supposed to find out like this but now that he has Jonah supposes he can’t hide the truth from him any longer.

Jonah takes a deep breath, steeling himself. He expects Andi and Buffy to appear out of thin air to interrupt him but they don’t.  Jonah doesn’t know whether to be grateful or disappointed about that.

He figures it’s best to just say it and not beat around the bush. He’s wasted enough time already not owning up to his feelings for the young man standing in front of him.

“Cyrus, I like you…a lot,” Jonah admits softly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for the longest but every time I tried to something happened. We’d get interrupted or I’d just chicken out because I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same or we’d mess up our friendship. I don’t know; it just all sounds so stupid now. I shouldn’t have been scared to tell you; I should’ve just been honest from the beginning. I’ll completely understand if you don’t want anything else to do with me.”

Jonah lowers his gaze, too nervous to make eye contact with Cyrus. He doesn’t know what Cyrus will say or how he’ll react. Jonah just hopes he hasn’t completely ruined everything between them.

He expects for Cyrus to tell him off, maybe yell at him for destroying their friendship over his feelings. What Jonah _doesn’t_ expect is for Cyrus to start laughing, and not just soft chuckles either, genuine laughter. When Jonah finally looks at him again, Cyrus is still giggling, and he can’t help thinking he’s missed something.

Jonah must be making a face because Cyrus starts to calm down and apologizes to him. “I’m sorry for laughing, but I couldn’t help it. _You_ like _me_? That’s literally the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

Jonah’s mouth drops open in disbelief and he questions, “You don’t believe me?” When Cyrus shrugs in response, Jonah lets out a laugh of his own before snatching the photo booth pictures away from him and holding them up for Cyrus to see.

“The proof is right here in my hand. Look at my face in this picture! I’ve got full-on heart eyes and I’m not looking at anyone but you.”

Apparently, Cyrus is in denial about his feelings because he tries to explain away the photograph. “You probably just look like that because the picture was taken at a weird angle or something.”

“Weird angle,” Jonah mutters with a roll of his eyes and that’s the last straw.

He finally builds up the courage to do what he’s wanted to do for months. Jonah catches Cyrus by surprise when he cups his face in his hands. He gives Cyrus the chance to push him away, to tell him this isn’t what he wants, but Cyrus doesn’t do either. He just stands there, eyes wide in shock, and Jonah figures he should say something.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?” Jonah inquires, and Cyrus’ eyes manage to widen even more but he nods, giving Jonah his permission.

Jonah hesitates for a moment, giving Cyrus one last opportunity to change his mind, before leaning in to kiss him. It’s a brief embrace but one filled with enough emotion that it leaves Cyrus speechless.

When Jonah pulls back, he realizes Cyrus’ eyes are still closed and he doesn’t look as though he might hightail it out of there. Jonah takes that as a sign that maybe he hasn’t messed up completely by making a move on Cyrus.

Since Cyrus has yet to verbally respond to his advances, Jonah decides to voice his feelings. “Nobody makes me laugh like you do. And there’s no one else I’d rather spend time with than you. We could be sitting around throwing grapes at each other and just being goofy and it’s the best because you’re there with me.”

“ _I_ … _like_ … _you_ ,” Jonah tells him slowly, putting an emphasis on each word. He’s still holding Cyrus’ face between his hands and caressing his cheeks softly with the pads of his thumbs when he asks, “Do you believe me now?”

Cyrus opens his eyes and nods again, a small smile crossing his lips, and Jonah grins back at him. Jonah lets Cyrus go, taking a step back from him. He doesn’t speak again, just waits for Cyrus to get his thoughts in order. Jonah needs to know for sure if his feelings are mutual or not.

Cyrus takes a deep breath and then admits, “I didn’t think you liked me the way I like you. I figured I had no chance with you and just had to accept that we’d only ever be friends.”

“ _Are you serious_?” Jonah asks, his voice rising an octave.  “I have been trying to ask you out on a proper date since the beginning of the summer.”

Upon hearing this revelation, Cyrus exclaims, “Why didn’t you say something?!”

Jonah retorts, “I did! The movie in the park, bowling, this carnival, and a bunch of times before this. I have been asking you out for _weeks_ , Cyrus, _you’re_ the one that never noticed. _You’re_ the one who always invited Andi and Buffy to go when I just…I just wanted it to be you and me.”

Jonah reaches out to intertwine their fingers, and Cyrus glances down at their linked hands, repeating in a soft voice, “You and me?”

“You and me,” Jonah says, pulling Cyrus close again and releasing a sigh of relief now that all of their feelings are out in the open.

Jonah’s about to suggest that he and Cyrus find somewhere with a little more privacy  so they can continue talking when Andi and Buffy spot them together. Andi lets out a shriek of delight while Buffy shakes her head, muttering in an exasperated voice, “It’s about time.”

She grabs Andi’s hand and asks, “Now that those two have finally got it together, can we _please_ stop crashing their dates and go on our own?”

Andi agrees before waving at Jonah and Cyrus. “Have fun, guys. Cyrus, call us and tell us _everything_.”

After promising to talk to them later, the girls leave, and Cyrus turns back to Jonah with a playful smirk. “You know, since we’ve never actually gone on a _real_ date, we have to make up for all that lost time.”

“Sounds good to me. Cyrus, will you go out with me?” Jonah asks and although he doesn’t answer him right away, Jonah’s quite pleased to see a blush rise in Cyrus’ cheeks after his question.

In lieu of a response, Cyrus surprises Jonah with a kiss and when they break apart, Jonah inquires, “So…is that a maybe?”

Cyrus rolls his eyes, though his expression is full of fondness, and they both laugh, embracing again. It took them a while to get to this point, but Jonah and Cyrus _finally_ got their timing right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Cyrus good at carnival games. I know, shocking. Also there was some blink-and-you'd-miss-it Andi and Buffy but not enough for me to justify tagging them as a relationship. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
